


Peep

by Deerbot



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deerbot/pseuds/Deerbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heeey so I got really shy about my account before and deleted everything, WHICH I IMMEDIATELY REGRETTED. So I'm reuploading all the fics I deleted.</p><p>And thus I bring back to you all... Peep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peep

Vile wandered through whatever hunter base it was he lived in. “What a beautiful day to be an absolute punk to everyone” he spoke aloud only to himself. He proceeded to kick several lower rank hunters down the stairs. He then wandered into the lobby to watch the evening edition of the morning news.

Meanwhile, Zero was looking for a tiny bucket he misplaced. Inside the tiny bucket was a tiny egg, and inside this tiny egg was a tiny X. He didn't remember where he got the tiny bucket, only that it was important that he hatched the tiny X from the tiny egg so he could finally have his very own kohai to call him sempai.

Meanwhile during the previous meanwhile, Vile was laid out on a couch talking to himself again. His outward internal monologue was interrupted when he heard a tiny peep. Having nothing better to do since all the lower rank hunters in the entire base were now at the bottom of the stairs, Vile decided to find the source of the peep.

He flipped the couch over, smashed the tv to look inside, and in general caused a large amount of property damage. Still he could not find the source of the peep. Then he realized he hadn’t bothered checking the coffee table in front of the couch. Sure enough, there was a strange tiny bucket on the table.

He picked up the tiny bucket and looked inside. There was a tiny egg with cracks wiggling around. He carefully picked out the miracle of life from the tiny bucket and watched it hatch. Little by little, the tiny X picked away at the shell with his tiny buster, peeping the whole time. It was very adorable. Vile slam dunked the egg into the ground to speed up the process.

The tiny X was luckily unharmed during the process, thanks to his tiny helmet. He looked up at the purple reploid and decided in his tiny robot bird mind that “yes, I’ll imprint on this piece of trash.”

The tiny X got up and scurried over to Vile, peeping the whole time. Using his tiny bird wings, he fluttered his way up to the top of Vile’s head, who was just about ready to step on him until X flew up too high for his foot to reach.

Vile stood for a second wondering what to do, now that he was stuck with his very own kohai. He decided that SOMEONE had to be this tiny X’s sempai. The tiny X started peeping out of hunger. Vile went to the kitchen and retrieved a miniature shot glass of bourbon, which he handed to the tiny X. Both proceeded to drink the rest of the night away as Vile showed the tiny X the most efficient technique for kicking people down the stairs.

Suddenly, Zero burst into whatever room the two were in. “Star Wars have you seen a tiny bucket in here?” As soon as he finished the question though his eyes pinpointed the tiny X on top of Vile’s head.

“Vile, give me back my kohai. I have no direction in my life without him.”

Vile pondered for several seconds, chucking another hunter down the stairs, before replying “nah.”

An intense fight broke out between the two, the details of which are no longer known because it was so intense. The tiny X on Vile’s head peeped the entire time. It was still very adorable.

Finally, their fighting ended, with Zero being the victor somehow. Vile laid on the floor in defeat, not really that damaged but still feeling the need to be dramatic. He plucked the tiny X from his head and gave it a gentle kiss through his helmet. He then got up and slam dunked X onto the floor again.

Zero quickly went to the angry and peeping X and stuck him in his hair. The tiny X decided that the red existential garbage was a lot nicer than the purple angry garbage, and so he would live the rest of his days with this person instead. He had finally found his one true sempai. He peeped happily as Zero daydreamed for a few seconds about his future together with his tiny kohai. He then eyed Vile angrily.

“I’m calling the cops” he muttered.

“We are the cops” Vile reminded him.

The End


End file.
